The Promises of the Wind
by KatoShuuya
Summary: Here was a guy who couldn't get strong enough... and there was a guy who just wanted someone back. What would become of their promises? Would they be nothing more than mere promises of the wind?


Promises of the Wind

**Hey, I'm back with another fic...thingy I came up with when I got bored at home. The pairing is Kazemaru x Gazelle, which is pretty unusual, since I myself don't support the pairing all that much. But I had nothing else to do, so yeah. Deal with it.**

**If I'm feeling up to it, I may make this a oneshot. Because that's what it's SUPPOSED to be. SUPPOSED to. SUP- Oh, never mind. Anyways, apologies if this really does not make sense. At all. I feel pretty lazy today, and I'm still pre-occupied with the epic SNSD 'I Got A Boy' comeback. I've just seen the drama teaser and the dance teaser, so I better make sure not to piss myself excited. Wew.**

**Anyways, since I'm feeling like I miss making stories, I'll start early. That okay with you guys?**

**So... as per always, I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Not now... but someday. As of now, I am but a lowly fanfic writer. PEACE!**

* * *

**(flashback...)**

_"Ichi-kun!" A younger Suzuno called out to a blue-haired kid who seemed to be leaving the orphanage, "Ichirouta! Come back!" Suzuno ran towards the tealnet, and held his hand out to pull the tealnet back, "ICHI-KUN!"_

_"Oh, hello there, Suzu-chii! Or maybe I should say-" Suzuno cut him off pleading, "Please don't go, Ichi-kun!"_

_Kazemaru stared in shock, then in regret as he said, "Suzu-chan... he made me." Kazemaru began to tremble as he said, "And you know... I can't say no..." Suzuno looked fearful as he said, "Then let's run away together!"_

_Once again, Kazemaru looked at her sadly, as he said, "Suzuno... why are so scared of me leaving?" Suzuno looked up as he said simply, "I'm afraid... I'm scared that I might forget you..." And slowly started to cry. __Kazemaru hugged Suzuno and shushed him, "Shhh... don't cry, Suzu-chan... it's okay..."_

_Suzuno whirled around, and said, "Don't tell me things will be okay, when it's not! You're leaving and you'll never come back!" Kazemaru fell silent at the force of the words, but Suzuno went on, "You're leaving... and things will be different. I won't have anyone to play with, and I won't have anyone to make me laugh everyday... but most of all..."_

_Suzuno looked into his eyes, "I won't have anyone to live for." Kazemaru's eyes started to water as Suzuno said, "Kazemaru, I've lost everyone I've loved a long time ago... don't make me lose you too. Stay with me... please..."_

_Kazemaru started crying as he hugged Suzuno, saying, "Suzuno... as long as the wind blows... as long as we exist under the same sky... then I promise you I will find ways to come back to you... so please don't stop living."_

_"If you do... please don't leave me again." Suzuno said, as Kazemaru smiled and said, "I won't promise... but I'll try..."_

* * *

**(sometime not so long ago...)**

"I can't fight anymore. I don't believe we can win." Kazemaru said sullenly, as Endou stared at him shocked. He suddenly gripped him in the shoulders, as he demanded, "Why? What made you think this way?"

Kazemaru refused to reply, or maybe... he'd made up his mind, but still, Endou went on, hoping to change him, "We've fought for so long... we've trained like mad and beaten Gemini Storm... we can even fight on equal ground with Epsilon!" Endou looked him in the eye as he said, "As long as we beat Aliea Academy, we can go back to enjoying soccer like we always did! We're almost there!"

Endou started to get fired up now, "It's true that we lost today, but... if we get stronger, we can do something about Genesis! If we train more and get stronger, we'll definitely win!" Endou looked at him with renewed hope in his eyes, "We'll win, so... Kazemaru?"

For Kazemaru had stood up and started to walk away, "I'm sorry, Endou... I'm not as strong as you are."

And that's when he started to make his way back to his childhood lover.

* * *

**(sometime in the present...)**

Kazemaru, along with a few of his old teammates, stood before Aliea Academy. They were led inside by a member of Genesis Storm, and were told that they were free to look around. His old teammates decided to look for the Aliea Meteorite. Kazemaru had opted to just stroll around the academy.

As he walked aimlessly down those cold halls, he saw a silver-haired someone. Suzuno? As if instinct took over, Kazemaru startes running towards that silver-haired teen, "Suzuno... HEY, SUZUNO!" The silver-haired teen, now known as Gazelle, flinched at the sound of his real name, until he realized only one person in the world would call him like that, "Kazemaru?"

Slowly, Gazelle turned around... to see his long-awaited childhood lover. "Kazemaru! Oh, I missed you!" he cried, as he pulled the tealnet into a tight, tight, hug, "Welcome back, Kazemaru..."

Kazemaru finally stood before Suzuno now, and his childhood friend looked at him with elation and joy in his eyes, as he said, "Kazemaru! You came back to me!" The two of them hugged as Kazemaru said, "I'm sorry it took so long for me to come back..."

Suzuno started to cry silently, and said, "No... all that matters is that you're back... and we're together again. That's it." Kazemaru looked her in the eye as she said, "I've waited for this moment for a very long time..."

"Then why did you wait?" Suzuno asked, as Kazemaru smiled and said, "I thought I found someone worth fighting for... but, I'm not strong enough to fight for that person." Suzuno smiled a sad little smile, as he said, "Kazemaru... you leaving won't always be the solution to everything."

"Look, I know that, but..." Kazemaru took a deep breath, "I'm not strong enough to stay there... I'll just watch them get hurt over and over again..." Suzuno was about to say something, when Handa came in, saying, "Hey! We found the Aliea Meteorite!"

Suzuno's eyes widened, as he said, "Kazemaru... are you that willing to get stronger?" Kazemaru looked at Suzuno as he said, "I'm so sorry, Suzuno..."

Suzuno started to cry, after a long period of time as he said, "I don't get why you're always saying goodbye... when staying is a painless choice." Kazemaru pulled Suzuno close, and kissed him. He broke the kiss, as he said, "Goodbyes are said when people realize it hurts other people if they stay..."

* * *

**Ahhh... it still does not make sense...**

**But please read and review all the same!**


End file.
